Mientras Vueles Conmigo
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: Una Pilika llena de lágrimas termina en una plaza donde reflexiona sobre su vida. TamaoxPilika. Shojo Ai. Fluff.


N/A: Buenas Buenas Buenas... El Fastidioso de H regresó con otra historia *silencio sepulcral* Si si, se que no le hablo a nadie... Pero por si algún día alguien me llega a leer, pues aquí está, Ésta historia surgió a tipo tres de la tarde el día 26/04/10, sentí la musa y en 1 hora ya tenía mi primer PilikaxTamao *¬*, de verdad amo ésta pareja y espero escribir más de ella, no la había podido subir antes por problemas con el Internet, mi módem aparentemente tiene mente propia y no le caigo bien ¬¬, pero aquí está n-n, va dedicado a Sakura Diethel y a Ann Saotomo porque.. Porque las quiero n////n

**Título:** Mientras Vueles Conmigo

**Género:** **ONESHOT **Shōjo ai (Semi AU)

**Couple:** TamaoxPilika

-blabla- Diálogo

_"__blabla"_- Pensamientos

* * *

**M I E N T R A S V U E L E S C O N M I G O**

_No importa que no nos acepten_

Corría, corría y corría, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquella casa actualmente llena de problemas y prejuicios al que le llamaba su hogar en ese momento, nunca fue una chica fuerte por lo que lágrimas recorrían su liso y fino rostro. Se sentía horrible, herida, traicionada, dolida, un bicho raro, un fenómeno, la cosa más rara y horrorosa del Universo, una persona que no debía existir. Seguía corriendo, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y en su mente solo estaban presentes aquellos tormentosos momentos que habían ocurrido unos minutos antes en su morada.

_No importa__ que ya no nos quieran_

Sentía que sus piernas no darían más, afortunadamente se halló en una hermosa plaza cubierta de bellas flores y magníficos árboles, llena de encantadores animales y personas que tenían dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel lugar era muy atractivo, por lo que decidió sentarse en un banquito color azul pálido a contemplar a las pequeñas palomas que se encontraban en el piso alimentándose de los granitos que eran lanzados por los niños que se encontraban en el lugar, todavía mostraba una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pero ya el llanto había cesado debido a la paz interior que había encontrado en aquel relajante parque. Uno de los niños que estaba cerca alimentando a las aves con su bolsita de maíz, por alguna razón se acercó a ella. - ¿Por qué estás triste? - Le preguntó inmediatamente con un tono inocente y preocupado a la vez el niño de cabellos negros y portador de unos excelentes ojos castaños - Nada pequeño, no es nada - le respondió dulcemente y le dirigió una sonrisa, no quería mostrarse débil ni tampoco deprimir a un pequeño niño con "la historia de su vida" - ¿Estuviste llorando? - Preguntó el pequeño mientras se sentaba a su lado, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza débilmente mientras le seguía mostrando aquella débil sonrisa - Mi mami dice que cuando lloras es porque cosas tristes te pasan, pero que nunca debes dieprimirte (1) por eso... - se rascó la cabeza para tratar de recordar lo que su madre le decía - Ah, y ver hacia el futuro - le dijo dedicándole un gesto de felicidad a la bella niña de cabellos azulados - Muchas... Gracias pequeño - le dijo la ainu sonriéndole decentemente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Le preguntó la chica. - Soy Takashi - le respondió rápidamente - ¿Y Tu eres? - le interrogó el niño - Soy... Soy Pilika, Pilika Usui, mucho gusto - le manifestó. - Mucho gusto en conocerte Pilika, pero mi mami me está llamando - le dijo en un tono triste -Adiós... Amiga - le dijo agitando su pequeña manita y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre haciéndole una mueca de que regresara. Pilika suspiró y meditó las palabras de aquel sabio y pequeño chiquillo, algo que jamás habría hecho ella a esa edad. _"Tiene mucha razón"_ pensó la joven _"Debo aceptar como soy y lo que pasa por ser así…al fin y al cabo yo misma escogí este camino"_ Sin embargo la peliazulada no dejaba de formularse preguntas en su mente ¿Porqué su familia no aceptaba su relación con Tamao? ¿Era solo porque ésta era una chica? El amor viene en cualquier forma, no importa quien sea, si es chico, chica, su estatus social o su forma de ser, ¿Sería más fácil si estuviera con un chico? Con... ¿Ren acaso? Por puesto que sería más fácil, ya que la malvada y sucia sociedad en la que vivimos que afirma ser "limpia" solo se digna a aceptar éste tipo de relaciones, el Problema del pensamiento era sin duda, el Chico Tao, ya hace tiempo que le pertenecía al hermano de la ainú y ella tampoco mostraba un interés en el ni en cambiar a la chica pelirosada. _"Cielos, pobre de mi hermano cuando mamá y papá se enteren de su relación con Ren"_ pensó. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con eso, pues ella estaba en una situación que la mantenía con una mente abierta, ella estaba orgullosa de su hermano, lo amaba y por lo tanto lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesta a echarle una mano a como diera lugar _"Si no vas a aceptar a tus hijos, entonces no debes ser padre" _pasó de repente por su mente y sonrió con superioridad.

_Yo estoy feliz a tu lado_

Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola, ella sabía exactamente a quien le pertenecían - Tamao - dijo en voz alta, la chica que se encontraba abrazando al encanto celeste se fue al frente y se sentó a su lado - Horo… Horokeu me contó todo Pilika - dijo aquella criatura pelirosada de manera nerviosa - Lo... siento, y mucho, no quería que pasaras por esto - añadió. La ainú inmediatamente la abrazó y se acercó a su oído - No importa - le susurró - Lo importante es que te tengo, Oh y mamá me botó de la casa así que me mudaré contigo (2) - Tamao sonrió al oír lo último y correspondió el abrazo, sentían que debían dejarse llevar por aquel mágico momento, quedarse encerradas en su pequeño mundo, era simplemente hermoso. ¿Qué importaba que su familia no la aceptara? Ella adoraba a Tamao y por ningún capricho de los Usui iba a terminar aquella relación, mientras la mano de la pelirosada estuviera allí, entrelazada con la suya, todo estaría bien, ella estaría feliz aun si se estuviera acabando el mundo - Te... Te quiero mucho… Tamao -.

_Mientras vueles conmigo_

O W A R I

* * *

1= Algunos niños pequeños tienden a decir mal las palabras, "dieprimirte" es obra de mi pequeño primo

2= En éste fic, ya hace tiempo que Tamao se había declarado con sus padres, al igual que los de Pilika, no la aceptaron y se mudó de allí, y la familia Usui vive en Japón n-nU (por eso lo del Semi AU)

N/A: Voy a llorar , que tierno y gay me salió éste fic...y corto o.o Bueno... si algún día alguien llega a leer esto... **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **y por favor deja review, que son muy importantes si quiero seguir escribiendo, ya que me siento odiado o peor, ignorado -, para los que leen "Desde que te ví en Shibuya" (si es que hay alguien) No pierdan la esperanza de que algún día actualizaré... esto lo publiqué porque tuve un poco de tiempo libre, y me enfoqué en esto y no en el Takouji xDD es que ya saben, los estudios, la tésis, la labor social y la entrada a la Universidad **CREO** que me tienen algo ocupado.

¿Te gustó? Hazme saber

¿Te encantó? Hazme saber

¿Lo odiaste? Hazme saber

¿Me odias a mí? Hazme saber

¿Quieres Adoptarme? Hazme saber

¿Comes papitas? Hazme saber

¿Te gusta como escribo? Hazme saber

¿Quieres matarme luego de esto? Hazme saber

Deja un review, si?

**H **K A N B A R A M I N A M O T O**.-**


End file.
